


Bouncy House

by agrajag



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Uh, hey, Abed. I'm sorry to interrupt, but uh, why is there an inflatable castle in our living room?" she asked, voice sweet as honey.Abed's face lit up."It's not just an inflatable castle. It's a bouncy house castle," he explained."Not just in our living room," Annie continued, "but taking up thewholeroom."
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Bouncy House

**Author's Note:**

> my roommates have been rewatching community which led me to have this dream which is like _so_ troy and abed so i wrote it

The last thing Annie wanted to do was knock on the Dreamatorium's door when she knew Abed was deep into an Inspector Spacetime simulation, but there really was no getting around it, was there? She approached the door cautiously before rapping her knuckles against it so gently that at first she was sure that in no way had Abed heard her. But after a moment, a slightly annoyed 'Yes?' came through the wood, and there was no going back. She cracked the door open just enough so she could stick her head in and smiled at Abed.

"Uh, hey, Abed. I'm sorry to interrupt, but uh, why is there an inflatable castle in our living room?" she asked, voice sweet as honey.

Abed's face lit up.

"It's not just an inflatable castle. It's a bouncy house castle," he explained.

"Not just in our living room," Annie continued, "but taking up the _whole_ room."

"It's for Troy. He told me he's always wanted to go in one but has never had the chance."

"Aw, that's actually really sweet Abed, but couldn't you have asked the landlord if it'd be alright to set it up in the back?"

"He said no."

"Okay, well I'm glad that you didn't go against his wishes, but there were still other options besides our living room. You could have asked Pierce," Annie said, before adding in a whisper, "And save our TV from possibly being broken."

"No. He would have insisted going in the bouncy house and would have ruined everything."

"Abed, that's not very nice to say. What would be wrong if Pierce wanted to join you guys?"

"I'm going to propose to Troy in the bouncy house," Abed said, and then attempted to return to his simulation, as if he hadn't just dropped the best news that Annie had ever heard.

Annie froze for a moment, as she loaded the information, and then started squealing loudly. Abed knew he was going to have to just quit for the time being, so he turned off he simulation and turned back to Annie, who was bouncing around the Dreamtorium.

"Aw, this is so great, Abed. Can I give you a hug?" she asked and, once Abed nodded in ascent, she gave him a quick hug. "Wait Oh, this is also serious. Oh my God, Abed! I have to start planning your engagement party!"

Annie ran excitedly from the Dreamtorium as Abed called after her, "As long as your out of the apartment by six. Troy gets home today at six."

A muffled, 'Pinky swear!' came from Annie's room -- a sure sign she was already neck deep in party planning supplies. 

Abed shrugged and went to recalibrate the simulation.

He _did_ have until six, after all.

\------------------------

At about 5:45, Shirley rang the buzzer and had nearly gave Abed a heart attack. He had thought Troy was early and had forgotten his keys, and he was relieved when it was Shirley standing on their stoop. But then she started squealing much like Annie had when she had found out, so that meant Annie had already passed on the news. Don't get it wrong; Abed was grateful because he didn't want to be responsible for telling the others the news, but he had been hoping that Annie would have waited a bit.

Ideally after Abed proposed, but at least until she had left the apartment.

He and Shirley stood awkwardly against the wall near the front door as they waited for Annie. Thankfully, as always, she was on time and came running from her room. She gave Abed a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her overstuffed backpack, and then her and Shirley were off.

It was 5:50 at that point, and far too long for Abed to sit in silence and wait, but it's what he had to do. He had to be ready for when Troy came home.

His hand found it's way into his pocket where the ring was not so subtly stashed. The tell-tale outline a dead giveaway for what he had planned. He took it out for a moment, for a last minute inspection. It was a simple silver band with 'I know' inscribed on the inside.

In other words, it was perfect.

Abed slipped it back into his pocket and nodded. He knew what he had to do so the surprise wasn't ruined.

With a running start (well, as much of one as he could in their small apartment) he jumped into the entrance of the bouncy castle and wiggled his way into the ball pit.

That's where Troy found him, a little less than ten minutes later. Abed could hear him freaking out as soon as he opened the door, but it did take him a moment to drop his bag and toe off his shoes before he jumped into join Abed. 

(And Abed was vibrating with excitement? Nervousness? He just knew that he couldn't wait to see Troy.)

"Abed, did you do this for me?" Troy asked, staring wide eyes at his surroundings, as Abed stared at him.

"Yes, of course. You said you always wanted to play in one..."

"...but never got to, yeah. I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course," Abed said, because of course he remembered everything about Troy. "So, what do you want to do first? We're in the ball pit, but we can move to an empty room and bounce first, if you want."

He hadn't been expecting Troy to tackle him down into the ball pit, leaving kisses all over his face, as the balls started to bury them.

"Gosh, Abed, you're the best boyfriend and best friend I ever could have asked for! Thank you!"

"Oh, it's cool you worded it that way. That's how my speech was going to start," Abed admitted.

Troy's eyes widened.

"Your speech?"

"Also, it isn't anything countless others haven't said before," Abed continued, trucking on before he lost his confidence. "But you're my other half. So, Troy, will you go on the greatest adventure of all and marry me?"

"As a former football star, that's not exactly a speech, but as your boyfriend, or well fiance I guess, that was so beautiful. Yes, yes, obviously a thousand times yes, I'll marry you!"

Troy started kissing him wildly so it took a moment before Abed was able to get the ring back out and slide it onto Troy's finger.

Troy leaned back against a little mountain of balls, holding his hand out so he could admire the ring. He had already taken it off once to read the inscription, which had him cry for a moment. Even though he swore he wasn't crying, despite no one believing his protests anymore.

Abed almost felt as if he were introducing on a personal moment, and Troy must have been able to tell. He finally brought his arm down, but left it open by his side, and motioned for Abed to crawl on over.

Once they were all settled in, and enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence, Troy surprised Abed when he asked, "So, everybody else already knows, don't they?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Annie has told everyone by now. Even Chang."

"Oh, that's a relief. I didn't want to have to deal with all of that, you know?"

Abed sighed contentedly.

"Yes. And that's why I'm going to marry you."


End file.
